


DAY 14 - "My boyfriend is out of town"

by E_Leonora



Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [14]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Naruto
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Attraction, Crossover, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: Sasuke accepted L's invitation, to have a couple of beers with him in his apartment, while their partners were on business trip.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke/L/Yagami Light
Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588636
Kudos: 11
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	DAY 14 - "My boyfriend is out of town"

Sasuke was sitting at his desk, and he started to feel bored. Everything he had to do for the day, was done. Naruto had just left the town a few hours ago, and it seemed to him like it already passed a few days.

He let out a long sigh and leaned back in his chair. He looked out the window, it already started to get dark. 'What do I do? Without Naruto, it's just boring...' 

Then he suddenly saw a chat window popped up on his screen. 'Who writes to me now...?'

He saw a familiar face on the picture, and noticed that name was familiar too. 'Ah...it's you,' he realized.

[L Lawliet] - Hello, Sasuke. How are you?

Sasuke licked his, suddenly dry mouth, and started to write, feeling a bit nervous. 'Why is he writing to me...?'

[Uchiha Sasuke] - Hello, L. I'm fine, thanks for asking, and how are you?

[L Lawliet] - I'm fine too, but a little bored... 

'Oh well, what should I tell him?' Sasuke exhaled deeply, while thinking about his answer.

[Uchiha Sasuke] - I'm kind of bored too

[L Lawliet] - Oh... Wanna come over? We could have few beers. Light is out of town, so... also, If Naruto wants, he can come too.

Sasuke bite at his lips and tiped his answer.

[Uchiha Sasuke] - well, actually Naruto is out of town too.

[L Lawliet] - I see. Would it be a problem if you came alone?

Short pause. Sasuke was thinking about whether to go or not. He was attracted to the man for some time now, but he had no intention of cheating on Naruto. He loves him and doesn't want to lose him. 'A ordinary visit and couple of beers won't hurt me... but what if L tries something?' He shuddered at the thought of another man trying something on him. 'He is calling me like friend. What I am thinking.'

The four of them were friends. They met at a bar and went out for drinks several times. And now L wrote to him privately. And he is saying to him that his boyfriend, Light, is out of town too.

But he couldn't resist the invitation, so he wrote:

[Uchiha Sasuke] - sounds good. I would come in about an hour. What's your address?

L wrote him an address, and Sasuke said that he will come.

Sasuke nervously marched through the apartment. 'What did I agree to? And why... ugh.' He felt irritated with himself.

He was so nervous, that he started to sweat. 'I'd better go take a shower and get ready.'

...

Good evening Sasuke, welcome. L welcomed him to his apartment. Sasuke took off his shoes in the hall, and followed the man deeper inside. They came into the living room and L gestured to Sasuke to sit on the couch. "Sit down. Make yourself at home. Beer, cold?"

"Yes, please."

The black-haired man went for a beer and Sasuke looked around the room nervously. He sat on the couch and crossed his legs.

L came back with two bottles of beer. He handed one to Sasuke, and they sat in silence for a while. Sasuke felt growing nervousness, but he mustered the courage to start a conversation. "So Light's out of town too? A business trip?"

"Yes, he went to some additional training, for the firm he works for, and Naruto?"

"Naruto also went on business trip. They have some kind of promotion or something, so, he will stay there for two days..."

"Oh... well OK. A little rest from each other is not a bad thing, or...?"

"Well, I can't agree. I miss Naruto a lot. I'm bored without him."

"I understand you, and I miss Light a lot too... but that's how things go in life."

"And you? How's at work?" Sasuke decided to change the subject.

"Good, I can't complain. And you?"

"Yeah... me too. For now everything seems fine."

"That's good..."

Somehow, they began to relax more as the conversation progressed. L soon brought more beer.

From the usual topics, they started telling jokes. But, soon they turned them into flirtatious jokes, and subtly they began to flirt. At first, they each sat on the opposite end of the couch, but then they came closer to each other during the conversation. When they stopped talking, Sasuke placed his palm onto L's knee. He glanced down instinctively and saw L's hardness. He suddenly became aware of his own erection, and gasped. When he looked up, he saw the man watching him with a small smile on his lips that turned to a smirk when Sasuke looked him in the eye. They were very close and Sasuke was feeling very hot and aroused.

'Just, what I am doing...?'

Then L merged their lips into a kiss. And Sasuke expected this to happen at some point. He readily opened his lips, allowing L to explore his mouth with his tongue. Their tongues touched, and they both groaned as they kissed eagerly.

L was pleased to be able to bring Sasuke to this stage. They kissed for a while, both horny and eager for more. 

Then they heard the front door open. Sasuke jumped out of L's embrace, "What the hell ?!" He swore. L didn't bother getting up from the couch, he just lifted himself into a sitting position and greeted two men entering the living room.

"Hello, Light. Hello, Naruto... how was it?"

"What? How was what?" Sasuke asked confused. His face turned slightly red. He looked at his boyfriend and the other man with a visible bewilderment on his face. 'Why are they here...?' He didn't know.

Sasuke made no effort to explain his presence in there. He was more perplexed to see the two men coming together, while they were supposed to be out of town, and the fact that they didn't complain at all about seeing them two together. 

And L also seemed to know what was going on. Only Sasuke felt left out.

"What's going on?" He asked again, since no one was answering, they were just watching them silently.

Then Naruto spoke first, "I see you two weren't bored. Sasuke, I'll explain to you quickly..."

Light approached L in the meantime and they started kissing as if nothing had happened.

"Sasuke..." Naruto continued, "L and I made came with this idea. We didn't leave town for real, we just needed to replace you two, that we can be able to seduce you. The task was that if we succeeded, we would all come here and have one nice foursome."

Sasuke watched him with wide eyes. He relaxed a bit, knowing that Naruto wouldn't get mad at him for kissing with L. But he felt jealous because he assumed that Naruto was with Light then, "So you two were...?"

"Yes, Sasuke. And I love you, this doesn't change my feelings for you. The three of us have already agreed and now it's your turn to express your opinion on this, if you want it or not?"

Sasuke liked the idea, though he was still confused a little. He just wondered if he was ready for something like that for real. The others watched him silently, and L and Light were now hugged on the couch. Naruto was sitting beside him, waiting.

Sasuke has many times fantasized about group sex, and what it feels like to be penetrated with two hard cocks, or what it's like to lick two penises at the same time... All these were just fantasies that he and Naruto had discussed a few times. And he knew that Naruto was also wiling to try it.

However, so far they have not come across a couple that would suit them. And when they met L and Light, they often joked that how it would be if they shared each other partner. 

And here they are, all four of them. And they were waiting for Sasuke's approval.

"Sasuke. If you don't want to do it, then we're not going to do anything. We all have to agree." Naruto explained once more.

Sasuke, after a brief pause spoke, "let's do this. I wanted to do this long time ago, anyway."

"Okay," said L and Light nodded in approval. It was hard to get him into group sex too, but Naruto with his charm managed to convince him.

"Did you know, that you and Light are much alike, Sasuke." Naruto grinned and shook his head.

"Really, how?"

"Arrogant, difficult, proud, stubborn, and complicated... af."

Everyone started to laugh. "Yeah, you laugh, but is true." Added Naruto.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Naruto." Admitted L.

"As long as we don't cheat on each other, and as long as Light stays my boyfriend, I agree to this." Said L.

"This is only just for fun. Nothing more." Added Naruto.

"Yea... so are we ready?"

"How should we start it anyway?" Light said and laughed a little, still feeling a bit awkward.

"I will start with kissing you, Light, and Naruto will kiss Sasuke for the start, then we can switch." L suggested.

"OK. I agree." Naruto pulled Sasuke close to give him a passionate kiss.

"Before we start, let's move into the bedroom. We'll be more comfortable." Said L.

"Good idea," Light said, and the two of them were already walking toward the bedroom. The other couple followed them slowly, because they didn't want to break the kiss.

They all settled on a king-sized bed, and were kissing in pairs. When they relaxed a bit, they switched partners. L started kissing Sasuke and Naruto kissed Light. None of them kept their eyes closed during the exchange. Everyone looked either at their 'new' partner they kissed, or their eyes went in the direction of the other couple to see what their partner looked like with someone else.

Naruto broke off kissing first, because he could not refrain from commenting. "You two look sexy and hot when I see you like that."

Sasuke blushed and L broke the kiss to reply, "You two too. This is going to be a really exciting night, I can see."

Neither of them thought to stop the game they started. Because, each of them had this fantasy before.

Then Naruto got the idea. He broke the kiss. "L?"

"Yes?" 

"Come here." Blonde reached his hand to the other man, and he pulled him into a kiss. Sasuke and Light just looked at them with wide eyes. The two of them were a little more jealous of each other to start some physical contact between them as well. They stayed put and watched L and Naruto kiss each other passionately.   
They began rubbing each other's erections while kissing. Sasuke and Light opened their mouths in surprise. The scene turned them on even more. They looked at them, and at each other. Then Sasuke spoke up, "since these two ignore us, I think we might both try... to kiss..."

"Yes. We can try..." Light returned a little suspiciously.

They came closer, and Light cupped Sasuke's face and pressed their lips together. It wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. Odd, but in a good way.

As they kissed, they began to take off their clothes until each of them was completely naked. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Just wow..." said Naruto. His member became even harder at the sight of three gorgeous naked man before him.

"I must agree, indeed hot." Replied L and started rubbing his hardening cock. "This really turns me on."

"Mhmm." Both Light and Sasuke agreed, a little shyly.

L then decided to break the ice, "all of you sit on the edge of the bed, I want to try you all."

They exchanged glances, but no one complained. Only Light felt jealousy, but he refrained from showing it, because he know that he had already agreed to this.   
When they were sitting side by side, L knelt in front of them and since Naruto was in the middle, he started licking and sucking him first. He grabbed Sasuke and Light with his hands and stroked them at same time. Naruto's cock pulsed in his mouth with need and excitement.

Everyone soon groaned at the pleasure they felt. Then L switched to Sasuke. He repeated the treatment as he did with Naruto and then did the same with Light. And so he switched few more times. His cock throbbed between his legs in need. Sucking them all felt good, delicious, he could tell. He was extremly turned on and others could feel it through his actions.

"Oh, L, your mouth is very good." Naruto noticed and Sasuke agreed with him.

"Let's switch now, I will take Sasuke and Naruto will take Light. Sasuke, Light, both of you place yourself on all four... like this."

Sasuke and Light settled on the bed, one on the left, the other on the right side, with they heads close enough, and started to kiss while the men prepared them, and began to fuck them slowly.

Moans and groans echoed through the room. And both men slowly began to accelerate their pace.

Then Naruto stopped and explained to Light how to change his position. "Now lie on your back so your head ends right under Sasuke's cock. Can you take him in your mouth?"

"Y-yes, I can."

"Good, then put him in your mouth."

Light did as Naruto told him. Then Naruto continued, "...and you, Sasuke, take Light's cock into your mouth too." Sasuke did that too.

"Nice idea Naruto," spoke L in agreement, as he waited for the men to settle and use to new position.

Then they slowly started moving again. They kept pace with each other and continued to fuck. They were slowly accelerating. Feeling was intense so, Sasuke and Light were approaching their orgasms fast. The two come first, and a few minutes later Naruto and L reached their peak. 

When they finished, they took a short break, while kissing each other. Then started next round.

They all enjoyed having sex together, and each of them was willing to repeat it, and perhaps bring it to a one-week routine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit longer story than I planned it to be, but also shorter than it should be due to my lack of time to write. But I hope you like it. One day maybe I'll re-write it.


End file.
